Bad Dragon
by FezRaptor
Summary: Cinder and Kevin smut. First part is cute, second part is pure smut. You have been warned.
1. Cute Backstory

**If you just want the smut, skip all but the last paragraph of this.**

Stories. Cinder had always heard stories of the mountains behind Beacon. Stories of a monster, slumbering inside. Stories that said monster could _create_ Grimm simply through its presence. Stories warning that the awakening of the creature would bring destruction upon the entirety of humanity and faunus. Stories that no one really believed, but told anyway, to scare their children in line.

Stories that were not fiction.

Such stories seemed to be common in Remnant, thought Cinder, as she hiked her way to the infamous mountain. She had only recently learned that the Maiden stories were true. The same "person" who told her this also told her about many similar stories that were not as fictional as they seemed. Cinder would not have believed them . . . except that Salem had irrefutable proof. She shuddered, remembering the encounter.

Turning back to the task at hand, Cinder channeled all her aura into a single attack, slamming her fist into the side of the mountain. She half expected nothing to happen, the rock dissipating her attack with no damage. That would be the best indication that Salem was wrong about this particular tale. Instead, the rock shattered inwards, leaving a hole wide enough for Cinder to easily walk through. Inside, she noted a lack of . . . well anything, really. There weren't armies of Grimm waiting, having been created by the monster. In fact, the monster was nowhere in sight. She cautiously lit a match, better illuminating her surroundings.

The only thing the light shone upon was a large, empty cavern, with a series of slightly smaller than human sized tunnels. She sighed, slightly relieved that she would not have to face the monster of legends. There was a cavern here, but it was uninhabited.

She turned to leave, but quickly froze, hearing the sound of rapid clicking. It was deafening. She turned back to face the cavern, but couldn't tell the origin of the sounds. It was echoing everywhere, seeming to come from every direction at once. Panicking, she turned to run out of the hole she had entered through, only to come face to face with some creature of Grimm, already pouncing on her. She only had time to bring her arms to her face before it knocked her over, pinning her down.

 _This is the end. After I've learned so much, created so many plans. This is how I die._

Cinder couldn't protect herself. She had used all her aura blasting her way in, expecting to find a slumbering giant. There was no way to escape. There was no time to think of a plan.

But there was time. Cinder seemed to have all the time in the world.

 _Why isn't it devouring me?_

Cinder hesitantly opened her eyes, seeing a small dragon-like Grimm perched on her chest, staring at her with its' head cocked like an inquisitive dog. It was unlike any Grimm Cinder had seen before. It was only the size of a large dog, and seemed to have no intention of killing her.

Cinder layed there for another thirty seconds before deciding she needed to do _something_. She tried to push the Grimm off, but when she started moving her arms it growled, a deep, throaty growl and let out a small roar. Along with the roar came a puff of flame, enveloping Cinder's head.

The fire went out as quickly as it came, having no effect on Cinder. She had chosen the name herself, after learning of her powers. Before she was always referred to as "orphan" or simply "you there."

The Grimm was obviously surprised that his fire hadn't caused her to cry out in pain, as it had every other creature that ventured into one of his tunnels. He jumped off of Cinder and circled her,

head still cocked inquisitively. Cinder slowly got up. She couldn't decide what to do, so she held out her hand, feeling stupid. Grimm weren't dogs. They had no thoughts. No emotions. No s - her thoughts were cut off as she felt a hot breath on her hand.

She spent the next few days camped nearby, slowly training the creature to trust her. She decided to start calling it Kevin. The more she tried to train Kevin, the more he acted like a dog. He would bring her immolated creatures, leaving them in front of her tent and staring at her, waiting for her approval. He would fly around, attacking anything that got close to her, even other Grimm. He would land on her shoulders and sway his tail in excitement, almost overbalancing her with every swing.

One day as she was foraging for firewood she heard Kevin sprinting towards her from behind. She looked up, expecting a Beuwolf or something. Seeing nothing, she was confused at what Kevin was charging. Then she felt him barrel directly in between her legs, knocking her onto his back. He spread his wings and took off. They were airborne.

 **If you want more cute stuff like this, don't continue. Read something else. Anything else.**


	2. Begin the Smut

**Pure smut from here on out. BTW, Kevin is dog sized in this, so keep that in mind.**

The sensation Cinder experienced was . . . unexpected. And quite embarrassing, even though no one was around. She felt Kevin's scaly back flexing beneath her as he flew. She sat up, leaning forward and holding his neck for support. The change in position didn't help her situation at all. One of his spines was directly in front of her . . . womanhood, rubbing directly against her panties.

A small wet spot began to develop, and Cinder was finding it harder to hold on. They were approaching a cliff, and instead of turning around Kevin decided to fly above it. The increased flapping quickly brought Cinder over the edge, and she bucked her hips against him, unable to control herself. The wet spot quickly spread, some of her fluids dripping down onto Kevin's back.

She didn't have time to relax, though, as Kevin continued flying. She tried to raise her quivering pussy off of him, but she barely had enough strength to hold on. Falling wasn't an option, so she gave up and lay forward against him, holding as tightly as she could muster.

That was the fastest Cinder had ever climaxed, but when she lay forward she unknowingly challenged her newly set record. By laying forward her clit had finally made contact with the undulating scales beneath her and her legs immediately clenched. She didn't know pleasure like this was possible. She was immediately launched into the mind numbing pleasure of his clenching muscles. This time when she came Kevin noticed her pleasurable writhing and landed in a meadow.

She slid off of him, laying in the grass, still quivering and bucking with aftershocks. Kevin turned toward her in concern. He smelled her face, drenched in sweat. But something else caught his nose. He smelled further down her body, finally coming to her crotch and carefully nuzzled it, moving her panties aside. The sensation caused Cinder to squirt a little, directly onto Kevin's inquisitive face.

At the smell of the fresh cum, Kevin immediately grew hard. Noticing this, Cinder quickly sat up. She would love his cock, but her pussy was too raw right now. Leaving him this way would be cruel, though, so she quickly laid him on his back and began tickling his throbbing cock with her tongue. He was getting even harder, and a small amount of pre-cum trickled down. Cinder quickly licked it up and surrounded his dick with her mouth, going all the way down without any warning. She barely suppressed her gag reflex as she buried the monster cock deep in her throat. Kevin came immediately, surprising Cinder, but not badly enough that she let off. She swallowed it all as it came, leaving only the very last jet to bring back up into her mouth and savor.

Kevin rolled onto his side, panting. Cinder layed next to him and rubbed his belly.

"This is going to be the best partnership yet." Cinder said. She had something new to train him in, and she knew for certain that she was going to enjoy it.

The next day, Cinder woke up to Kevin nuzzling her side. She rolled out of her sleeping bag and smiled. Today was going to be a hard day of training, and boy was she looking forward to it. She could see Kevin's member growing as she got out of bed. This wouldn't do. He couldn't just think that was their relationship. He wouldn't be able to fight to his full potential if he was horny all the time, and there wouldn't always be time before a battle to . . . calm him down.

So for the first half of the day she kept him away, doing her standard training regimen. By the time lunch rolled around Kevin was completely soft again. The waiting hadn't had the same effect on cinder, however, and she was getting wetter by the hour. As she let Kevin go hunt down his lunch she ate quickly and stripped out of her already damp panties. She kept the dress on, enjoying the feel of the fabric over her breasts. When Kevin returned he waited in the spot she normally began his training from.

Cinder laid on her back, calling him over. When he walked over she gently guided him to her waiting pussy. This time he began lapping at it, sending waves of pleasure crashing over her. He was quickly hardening as well, his cock drooping down near her ankles. Cinder softly guided his head upwards slightly, allowing his tongue to reach her clit. After only a couple minutes of this Cinder started shouting his name, encouraging him to go faster. He lifted his head and looked at her, but she quickly shoved it back down. This time he got the message and began more earnestly. Cinder's entire body clenched up as the pleasure she had built was violently sprayed right into Kevin's waiting mouth.

Cinder quickly calmed herself down, pushing Kevin's still lapping tongue from her dripping cunt. She brought him forward, kissing him, tasting herself on his tongue. He obviously had no idea what kissing was, and simply panted into her mouth. She let go of his head, instead grabbing his erection and guiding it towards herself. She started by rubbing it against her slick wet slit, feeling it's harness against her. She couldn't take that for long, though, and slowly guided it inside of her. When it got about half an inch in she reflexively clenched.

Feeling her tighten around him, Kevin thrust downwards, burying the majority of his cock in her. She gasped, not expecting it, and not having been prepared. He began sliding in and out of her slowly, getting slightly deeper each time. There was still another full inch of him yet to enter her when she grabbed his butt and pulled him as hard as she could, filling herself with his cock. She held him there for a few seconds, feeling him twitching slightly, the sensation driving her mad.

He started thrusting again, harder and faster than before, sheathing himself completely with her dripping pussy. Cinder could feel every inch of him rubbing against her walls, bringing her enough pleasure to block out rational thought. She uncovered one of her nipples and brought his head to it. He began to gently lick it, hardening it even more than it already was. Her other hand glided down towards her crotch and began slowly rubbing her clit, gathering speed as she neared climax.

She came, covering his entire length with it, spilling some out onto the ground beneath them. The rapid clenching and subsequent shaking of her pussy quickly brought Kevin to climax too, filling her with his cum and immediately becoming disinterested, pulling out. The hot, sticky substance oozed out, running down the back of Cinder's legs. She _would_ worry about the extremely unlikely possibility of pregnancy, but her mind was still blank from her orgasm.

Kevin gently licked her face, bringing her out of it. She cleaned the two of them up and returned to training, noticing significant improvements in Kevin's responses. She had him sleep in the tent with her that night.

This became their routine; a quickie in the middle of the day and a hard pounding at night. Sometimes several. After a week of this Cinder decided it was time to try riding Kevin again. The more common meaning of the word, of course. This time, however, she decided to fashion a simple saddle that wouldn't restrict his movement, but would hopefully lessen her . . . intimacy with it. The saddle worked perfectly, and Cinder knew immediately that Kevin would be a stable platform for shooting from. It didn't take long for Kevin to understand that the commands for flying were very similar to the commands she used on the ground, and she quickly had him turn around and land at the campsite. There was more than one reason she had built this saddle.

She disappeared into the tent, returning with a dildo almost as large as Kevin's real deal. This had been her original plan for nighttime entertainment. Mounting it onto the saddle, Cinder slowly lowered herself onto it, savoring every inch. When she was fully on she took a moment to calm her breathing. Then she commanded Kevin to take off. The feeling was wonderful. The dildo was smooth, unlike Kevin's member. It glided in and out of her effortlessly, but still provided the feeling of being full. A small pool of her liquids began to form at the base of the dildo. Cinder began commanding Kevin where to go, making erratic turns and steep dives, recovering quickly and ascending again.

She was so close. It wouldn't take much now. She stopped commanding Kevin, instead focusing on rubbing herself, on pushing herself over the edge. Kevin looked back confused. Seeing her enjoying herself he assumed he was free to do as he pleased. He saw a bird flying beneath him, and decided to dive for it. The unexpected dive was enough for Cinder to lurch forward, bending the dildo inside of her, providing extra pressure. At the same time a certain bundle of nerves rubbed against the coarse hide of the saddle. She was barely able to hold on as she squirted again and again and again. She was covering the entire seat in her wet, sticky cum, rubbing herself the entire time, Her erratic quivering rubbed the dildo in pleasurable spots she didn't even know she had. After almost a full minute of squirting Cinder finally collapsed, trusting Kevin to safely bring her back to camp.

When they arrived, she quickly undressed and reciprocated the favor, laying Kevin on his back and kneeling behind his cock. She tried placing her breasts on either side of it, but they weren't large enough to envelop it, so she settled for another blowjob. She started by licking the base, slowly working her way up. She reached the top, enveloping the tip, and started flicking her tongue across it, feeling a twitch every time she did. She tasted pre-cum already, and decided to stretch this out a little. Their sessions hadn't been quite as pleasing lately. He needed to learn some endurance.

She took her mouth off of him, and began slowly stroking him, hearing him almost whimpering, the whimper distorted by his dragon vocal cords, coming out much deeper and more aggressive. The sound was unexpected, and Cinder felt her slit growing hot again. She used her free hand to slowly work it's way down her body, stopping to rub each of her nipples slowly, pinching them before moving down again. Reaching her cunt she carefully slid one finger along it, but even just that was enough for her to tense up slightly. She brought the finger to her mouth, tasting how wet she was getting.

Cinder had to practice restraint herself too, and she sat there, just keeping Kevin hard with her slow pumps. She didn't touch herself, but was so turned on that she felt a sticky river of her arousal running down her leg. Then another. And another. By the time a fourth rivulet began to flow she couldn't wait any longer, and brought her hand back down, slowly pushing her middle finger inside, slowly pushing it all the way in and taking it back out. At the same time she returned to servicing Kevin, taking a few inches and slowly moving up and down.

After a dozen or so bobs she slowly started working her way down, going further each time. She added a second finger to the one already inside her and quickened her pace, working herself up. She could feel Kevin getting harder, his cock barely able to be deformed. His pre-cum hadn't started yet, so that was a good sign. Once his entire length was down her throat cinder began raising her head all the way back out until it was just the tip left, and quickly jamming her face all the way back down. She started rubbing her clit with her thumb and forced a third finger in her slit, not slowing down her pumping. They kept this up for a surprisingly long time, Cinder's neck starting to get sore. She needed so badly to come, but she wouldn't let herself until Kevin did.

After five minutes of a sore neck and a pussy begging to have release Cinder couldn't take it anymore. She took the cock out of her mouth and stood up, rolling Kevin onto his front. Kneeling down, she bent over in front of him, presenting her ass and her dripping pussy. Kevin immediately understood and quickly mounted her, slowly filling her with his erection. Once it was all the way in he started humping vigorously. Long, deep, wonderful strokes filled Cinder with pleasure. Her arms started to grow weak, and she fell forward, resting on her elbows, head barely above the grass.

Kevin's strokes became shorter, keeping his cock almost all the way inside of Cinder's clenching pussy. She tried to hold out for him, but his energetic pumping was overriding her control, and she came hard, the juices spraying out onto Kevin's legs. Her pussy squeezed the amazing intrusion, sending Kevin over the edge too. The feeling of his hot sticky seed squirting out inside of her only served to heighten the feeling, and before long the ground beneath them could be mistaken for a slip n' slide. Cinder fell forwards off of his cock, allowing the last of his cum to shoot onto her back. She lay there for several minutes, waiting for her pussy to finally calm down and let her return to rational thought.

But rational thought was not as close as she had thought, as the feeling of Kevin pushing his face against her pussy told her he was already ready for round two. There was no point in turning him down now, Cinder could already feel her heat growing again as Kevin tentatively started licking, testing if she was done or if she had one more round in her. Satisfied with the answer he positioned himself over her. She tried to return to her doggystyle position, but her legs were still too weak. It was okay though, as Kevin was able to compensate. Cinder just spread her legs and let him get to work. This time might take even longer, with Kevin having to work harder for his reward, but that was okay with Cinder. A slower burn was just what she needed after the intensive fuck that left her splayed out on the ground.

The position wasn't turning out so favorable for Kevin, however, as his cock kept slipping out, and he had to realign. Cinder was fine with the short respite, using the time to calm herself so she could last as long as Kevin needed. Which, at this rate, was bound to be a while. They went at it for ten solid minutes, filling the air with their panting and sexual groans.

Then something happened that neither of them were expecting.

Something neither of them had even thought about.

Something that both had assumed they didn't want.

Kevin missed.

He was pumping hard, his eyes closed in ecstasy. He was so focused that he didn't notice that he had slipped out once again. He thrust forwards, expecting to be burying himself in her tight hole. Instead his cock found it's way into a hole even tighter. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, the fluids from ten minutes of fucking acted as a lube, but both of them shouted out in pain and pleasure. The unexpected tightness caused Kevin to cum immediately, filling her ass and backing it up towards her stomach, his cock creating a seal to prevent it from escaping. The thrust sent Cinder over too, with the feeling of being filled from the other end compounding the feeling. She was completely overwhelmed with the immense pleasure and the immense pain. She fell unconscious, her pussy pumping out fluids at an alarming rate even after her brain had temporarily shut down.

She woke up to Kevin standing over her face, concern obvious in his expression. When she opened her eyes he bounded around her in excitement, overjoyed that she was ok. He quickly stopped, sitting in front of her with an ashamed look on his face. Cinder started to sit up, wincing, but the pain was too much and she just layed back down, calling Kevin over. She pet his head and consoled him, Knowing he wouldn't understand, but also knowing he would respond to her tone, she told him that she knew it was an accident. "But next time," she said, "it won't be."


	3. The Smut Continues

Kevin didn't even try to enter the tent that night, instead laying outside, protecting Cinder while she was . . . damaged. Cinder awoke the next morning with the Kevin's cock already embedded in her thoughts. Rolling out of bed she reached for her clothes, but decided against it. She wouldn't need them yet.

Stepping outside, she looked around for Kevin. He was nowhere in sight, and didn't come when she whistled. He must be hunting. Cinder decided to keep herself company until he returned. After all, it didn't matter how sensitive her pussy got. He wouldn't be touching it. Not today.

She started slowly, running a finger down her slit, stirring it from its rest. She absentmindedly looked off toward the trees as she slid her finger up and down, the sensation slowly growing inside her. Looking toward the sky she tried to pick out Kevin among the birds, but gave up quickly. He might be hunting ground prey, and she had more important matters to attend to anyways.

She started slowly caressing her breasts with her free hand, hardening them quickly. A shiver ran down her spine as she flicked her fingers gently over her nipples. Her other hand was still slowly moving down and then back up her pussy. By now her finger had started to get wet, and she pressed it against her opening, teasing herself. She wanted it so bad she almost thrust it in, barely stopping herself. Going too quickly now would be useless. She wanted to still be going when Kevin returned. Instead she started making circles around her nub, being careful not to touch it.

The sensation was maddening, and her legs involuntarily raised up to hump her own hand. With just the thought of Kevin ramming her ass, and this little bit of encouragement, she was already dripping. Literally. There were so much of her juices building up that it ran down the sides of her legs, slowly dripping down into the grass. She stopped her rubbing, calming herself enough for her legs to stop humping the air, and her ass fell back onto the ground.

As soon as she felt her butt touch the ground Cinder went full blast, not caring if she finished before Kevin came back or not. She needed this. Her first two fingers violently parted her pussy's lips and inserted themselves into her soaking hole, seemingly with no direction from her. They curled upwards, quickly finding her special spot, and placing her thumb on the other side of that spot she provided light pressure, moving the two fingers that were already inside of her slowly forwards and back over it, her muscles clenching every time they passed. She brought her other hand down to slowly rub her clit, picking up speed with every passing second. Restraint was no longer an option.

By this time her hips had started thrusting again, shoving her fingers deep inside, jamming them against her g-spot. She started rubbing it faster, never letting off. Her other hand sped up as well, and each time she pushed her fingers deep inside a small jet of fluid would be pushed out, stringing itself to the ground beneath her. The pleasure was unbearable, and Cinder soon arched her back even more, shoving both fingers as deep as they would go. She felt a jet hitting her palm and spraying her entire forearm with fresh cum. She kept moving her fingers in and out though, and soon a second jet was released. Then a third.

With a fourth squirt Cinder finally collapsed, slowly pulling her cum-drenched hand away. She brought it to her mouth, loving the smell and taste of her own juices. No wonder they drove Kevin mad. She considered taking a bath, but if Kevin was to be in peak condition for their new "training" the smell of this would greatly help.

Thinking of Kevin, Cinder realised it had already been half an hour since she had woken up to him being gone. It was an unusually long time for him to be gone, even for hunting, as he was quite adept at it. She quickly threw her clothes on to protect her delicate skin and went out to search for him. He usually didn't go too far.

She was half an hour out from camp, calling Kevin's name, worrying that something had already happened to him, when she heard a rustling directly behind her. She sighed in relief and turned around, kneeling to pet Kevin. Out of the bushes immerged a Beowulf a full foot taller than herself. She barely had time to throw up her aura before it slammed her against a tree. She couldn't recover quick enough, and it was looming over her when she looked up. It had paused with its arm raised to strike. It wasn't attacking, though, instead smelling the air. It bent over, sniffing Cinder. "Perhaps my interactions with Kevin have rubbed enough Grimm scent on me to confuse the " Her thought was abruptly cut off by the beowulf aggressively shoving its head into her crotch, inhaling deeply.

Oh

She saw the beowulf's cock growing.

There was no way it would fit. It was easily two inches in diameter, easily enough to tear even the most veteran pussy.

Oh no

She was about to be fucked to death by a horny Grimm.

Even so her pussy was already starting to get wet. The Beowulf stuck a long, slender tongue into her, and her pussy responded by creating more fluids. The terror she felt in her brain seemed to have no effect on the pleasure she felt in her pussy. The Beowulf lapped it up, the oddly shaped tongue seeming to find every hidden place inside her as it searched for more of her juices. And she wasn't leaving it wanting. Though her mind screamed no, there was nothing she could do. If she tried to run or fight she would just be killed more quickly, and likely by her neck being slit.

Fucked to death certainly wasn't ideal, but as far as deaths go, it was certainly better than being mauled.

Her pussy cried out for release, but the terror stopped her from reaching climax. There was one final thrust and then the Beowulf removed its tongue from Cinder, the entire length of it rubbing against her clit as exited. Her entire body shuddered from the pleasure and she could feel herself right next to the edge. At least she would die satisfied.

The Beowulf stood back up to full height, its cock almost comically big. Or it would have been, if Cinder wasn't about to take it's full size. She cowered, both wanting the Grimm to leave and needing it to stay and take her, whatever the cost. Her pussy was still dripping, almost running at this point.

But the Beowulf didn't fulfill her primal desires. Instead it fell over backwards, one of its ankles completely eviscerated by the sharp teeth of Kevin, coming to save his master and lover. Kevin pounced on it's chest, ripping out the throat of the creature about to attack Cinder. As it disappeared from existence, Kevin heard a low moaning sound.

The relief at her renewed lease on life, along with the knowledge that Kevin was safe was enough to finish the job her would-be-killer started. Even before she stopped cumming she hugged Kevin, bringing him close and kissing all over his face.

The Beowulf's assault had left Cinder too weak to walk the entire way home. The only option she had was to ride Kevin. She didn't have the saddle. Or panties. And her pussy was sensitive from the orgasm she'd just had. She had an idea though. She took off her dress, folding it into a long, thick strip of fabric, which she placed between her legs as she mounted Kevin. It only lessened the friction though, and by the time they were back to the campsite Cinder knew she would have to wash her dress. Almost a third of it was wet. After landing she immediately put it in a tub of bathwater to soak. It was her best dress, and though unlikely to tear, it would stain easily.

Her clothing taken care of she turned back to Kevin. She decided this was as good a time as any. Her heart was racing as she lay down, calling Kevin over in the usual way. Knowing what that meant, Kevin grew hard just walking over. When he had gotten there Cinder realized her plan wasn't entirely thought through. She had no lube of any kind, and Kevin was much too big to go in raw. A second plan formed in her mind.

She stood up, commanding him to roll over on his back. Kevin rolled over obediently, expecting Cinder to deepthroat him as she had the other times he was in this position. Instead she slowly lowered herself onto him, impaling herself all way, taking his entire member up to the hilt. Pleasure filled both of their minds. Cinder wanted to ride him like this forever, bouncing up and down until they came together. But that would have to wait until tomorrow. Today she needed to feel the thick, hard sensation of his cock filling her ass. She slowly lifted herself off of him, having sufficiently wettened his length with just the one insertion. Cinder was relieved. If she had to go down a second time she might not be able to stop herself.

She had Kevin roll back over, once again presenting her ass to him. She slowly guided him forward, bringing his cock to her waiting asshole. He took a step back, pulling his slippery cock from her hand, and tried to re-approach, aiming for her pussy. Regaining her grip, she pulled him towards her other hole. Once again he backed away. Cinder got fed up with this and told him to stay exactly where he was. She held his cock and slowly backed herself over it, her ass stretching around it. She felt her asshole scream out in pain, but it was drown out by the pleasure. It was a feeling of being filled that she had never felt before, and even before it was halfway in she paused, not wanting to cum that quickly.

Kevin wasn't in on the plan, though, and after only a few seconds of rest Cinder felt him slowly pushing further in, catching her off guard and surprising a quick little squirt out of her. It wasn't a full release, though it did help lessen the pressure she felt. The pressure build back up as Kevin continued filling her ass with his dick. Every inch seemed to take forever, but Cinder didn't mind. The pain alone would double her over at most times, but the pleasure overwhelmed it, somehow strengthened by the contrast. By the time he had finally fully inserted himself Cinder was one light brush away from an orgasm so violent it would pressure wash the ground beneath them.

Kevin sat there for a few seconds, fully inside of her, before pulling out with agonizing slowness. He only pulled out an inch, but it took fifteen seconds. Replacing it took just as long, and Cinder needed to release. If she didn't do it soon, she felt like her slit would accumulate so much pleasure that it would explode. She began rocking back and forth against him, encouraging him to go faster. He slowly sped up, but it wasn't quite enough for her. She rested on one hand, bringing the other to her quivering pussy and haphazardly shoving three fingers in there, She pushed upwards, feeling the Kevin's rock hard dick through the flesh of her own pussy. She rubbed her fingers against it rapidly, feeling every contour of both herself and Kevin. When she finally came her sphincters clenched, locking Kevin's dick in. Her legs and arm buckled. She fell flat on the grass, her pussy spraying fluids onto her legs, Kevin's legs, the grass, and of course her hand, which, even though it had lost almost all of its strength refused to stop spastically rubbing the insides of her cunt.

Her convulsions quickly finished the job for Kevin too. As he was yanked forward by his cock into laying on top of her, he started to cum. His buildup from the night before meant that he came almost as long as her, and the constant streams of jizz filling her ass just served to lengthen her orgasm. They squirted their cum together, Cinder onto the ground and Kevin into her ass, for almost fifty seconds before Kevin collapsed on her, panting. Cinder kept going for another 10 seconds, ensuring that the ground beneath them would be slippery for several days.

Her entire body still twitching from the pleasure, she rolled onto her side, pushing Kevin off. His cock slipped out of her with an audible pop, and she felt his cum leaking out and running down her butt. Knowing that she had thoroughly washed, she coated a finger in it and brought it to her mouth. She closed her eyes to give her full attention to the taste. She had tasted it before, but this time it had been inside her. The flavor tasted the same, but the knowledge made it seem so much better.

After a few minutes Cinder attempted to stand up. Her legs were still too weak and she only took two steps before collapsing back to the ground. She scooted her way over to a nearby tree, loving the soft tickling of the grass on her raw pussy. Cinder leaned back against the tree and decided there was no point in trying to get up again. She was exhausted. Satisfied, but exhausted. It didn't take long for her to doze off in the warm sun.

She woke up to Kevin cleaning off her legs, which were just starting to dry. His tongue was smoother than most animal's, but still more raspy than a human's. He started at the lowest part of her legs that was wet, which she wasn't surprised to find out was her calves. Kevin slowly worked his way up, replacing her cum with his saliva. As he got to her lower thighs she felt pleasure beginning to stir inside her. He worked his way further up, taking more time on her inner thighs simply due to the excess amount of liquid on them. By the time he was satisfied at his cleaning of her legs, she was adding to the liquids needing to be cleaned. Kevin worked his way right up next to her slit, licking on both sides of it, but never across the middle.

Then he surprised Cinder. He lowered his head slightly and began licking his own cum out of her asshole. The feeling of his tongue working it's way around in her ass would have made her thrust against him violently, had her legs been working properly. Instead her legs just spasmed a little bit, sliding her from half laying against the tree to laying fully on her back. The adjusted position allowed Kevin to sink his tongue deeper inside her. He continued licking for another thirty seconds, slowly building the feeling inside of Cinder's sopping cunt.

Finally he pulled his tongue out, unable to find any more of his cum. He moved his tongue up and slowly licked along her slit, flicking the tip of his tongue over her clit. Seeing a small squirt of liquid come out when he did, he began vigorously licking it, causing Cinder's legs to shake uncontrollably. He positioned his head further forward, and stuck his tongue inside her, its entire length rubbing against her clit as it entered. Kevin lowered his head slightly and fully extended his tongue, wiggling it around in her like a snake. He tasted her reaction to the welcome intrusion, loving every second of it. He moved his head back up, reconnecting the base of his tongue with her clit, and licked faster.. She convulsed, pouring her juices into his waiting tongue as he eagerly lapped them up. But they weren't done yet.

He shuffled over her, lining his dick up with her newly cleaned hole. He stared at her inquisitively and she gave him the go ahead. This time he wasn't as slow. This time he wasn't slow at all. After carefully inserting himself all the way he began pulling his dick halfway out before ramming it back in, full force. Cinder could tell he wouldn't last very long like this. She didn't want him to slow down though, so she decided that she might as well get her enjoyment out of it. Reaching down with both hands she began rubbing her clit and fingerfucking herself. She approached climax much faster than expected, and this time her cum sprayed out onto Kevin's stomach and crotch.

He surprised he once more by not cumming along with her. He didn't even stop ramming while her muscles clenched up around him, trying to restrict his movement. With the added pressure, Cinder felt like she was being torn apart. Torn apart to spew forth a seemingly endless stream of pleasure. Finally she came down off of it, but Kevin hadn't stopped. In fact, he had only sped up, deepening his thrusts. She wasn't sure her pussy could take a third time, but the feeling of Kevin repeatedly filling her up didn't leave her with a choice. Her hands were shaking too badly to help, though. She had to let Kevin do all the work.

Kevin leaned forward, tentatively licking one of her pert nipples as he continued thrusting himself deep in her ass. Cinder let out a small moan, and Kevin latched his mouth onto it, sucking like he was trying to remove poison from her blood. Three more minutes of this went by, the only sounds they could hear being their tired panting, the slapping sound of Kevin's thrusts, and the quiet moaning of Cinder. Finally Kevin reached his peak, and began cumming. He didn't stop thrusting, and only a few spurts had started to fill her anus when Kevin accidentally pulled out, finishing on the rest of her body. The ropes of jizz landing on her set off Cinder's third orgasm, just as pleasurable as the last two, but she had almost run out of cum to squirt, and mostly just convulsed in pleasure as Kevin's jizz coated her body.

Thirty minutes went by before she was strong enough to collect a handful of the cum covering her body and bring it to her mouth, savoring the taste. Another hour passed before she rolled over onto her knees and crawled over to where Kevin had collapsed, lying down next to him and spooning. Her pussy would be sore the next few days, and there was no way she was doing very much walking, but after six orgasms in one day, Cinder couldn't possibly care less.


	4. Weiss Joins the Party

In the following months their days were consisting of less and less training and more and more "training." Cinder was loving every day, but the excitement started to die down. There wasn't a lot more they could experiment with, not safely anyways. An idea started to form, and for a few days she stopped fucking Kevin, instead training him in a couple new commands

It only took three days before Cinder couldn't wait any longer, and besides, Kevin was ready anyways. In the middle of the night she mounted her saddle on Kevin, Once airborne she tried to remember her location. It had been a long time since her hike out here, but she could remember the general direction. Her destination wouldn't be hard to find once in sight.

After nearly half an hour of flying, Cinder started to make out towers in the distance, and off to the right a large floating island. This was her target. She supposed starting off with a civilian and working her way up would be the logical thing to do, but Cinder wanted someone who wouldn't break so easily. She wanted a huntress.

Bringing her attention back to the task at hand she had Kevin quietly land on top of one of the dorm buildings. She brought out a rope, tying it securely to a nearby chimney. She grabbed several small black strips of cloth and shoved them in her pockets, along with more lengths of rope.

She descended the side of the building, going past two closed, locked windows. Fortunately the third one was hanging wide open, the curtains fluttering in the breeze. She stealthily entered the room, noting that Beacon had exceedingly eccentric art as replacements for their bunk beds. They almost appeared as if they should fall apart, but she assumed they must actually be carefully designed pieces, with steel rods simply painted to look like ropes and books. She also noted that only three of the beds were occupied.

Hearing a slight stirring outside she silently glided over behind the door. It opened, and a white haired girl shuffled toward the unoccupied bed. Cinder took out one of the strips and gagged the girl before her sluggish mind could respond. Even in the dead of the night Weiss was quick, but not quick enough for Cinder, who caught her flailing arms and tied them too. She then used the excess length of rope to tie her feet up against her hands.

While tying her up, Cinder caught a glimpse of her pussy, covered with a delicate set of lace panties. Cinder smiled with the thought of what she and Kevin would soon be doing to it. She bound the girl across her entire body, ensuring that her weight was evenly supported. There wasn't much Weiss could do to struggle after she was hogtied, and when Cinder began wrapping more rope around her she quietly started to sob into the gag. The White Fang had finally gotten to her, and who knew what they would do the young heiress of a company that had practically abused faunus laborers. Her sobbing became louder. Through the gag it wasn't nearly enough to stir any of her teammates, but it was loud enough that Cinder could hear it.

"None of that now," Weiss heard, as the hand of her assaulter touched one of her inner thighs, gently rubbing it, working towards her core.

Weiss's eyes shot open. "I'M BEING RAPED" her mind screamed, even as her virgin pussy began to dampen.

Seeing a twitch beneath the frilly lace, Cinder smiled. She worked her hand right up next to the panties, being careful not to touch them. Bringing her head down she surprised the girl with a lick directly next to her crotch. Weiss felt a wet spot beginning to form on the otherwise pristine underwear. Cinder wanted to tear them off, but without removing the ropes constraining her prey she couldn't. Instead she rubbed them against the sensitive area underneath.

Weiss tried to control her thoughts. She tried to tell herself she hated it. The White Fang was just trying to impregnate her with a faunus so she would be a disgrace to her family. But the more she tried to distract herself from it, the more she accidentally imagined it. Being filled by the hard cock of a faunus, having no control over what he did to her. Her pussy quivering as he came again and again inside of her, filling her womb with hot, sticky cum, some leaking out no doubt. He would take some of the dripping cum and force it in her mouth, making her taste a combination of their juices. It wouldn't end there, though, as he called over his friends to have their way with her, to use her as their cum depository. She would become nothing more than a masturbation aid to them, and they would please themselves whenever they wanted, filling and covering her with their hot, sticky, cum.

Weiss was snapped out of the dream when the hand slipped under her soaking lace to prod her hole. She tensed up in anticipation. The finger provided a slight pressure, slowly pushing harder and harder until Weiss couldn't take it anymore and managed to flex her back hard enough to thrust the finger inside. Her relief was short lived, though, as Cinder removed her hand entirely and leaned next to her face.

"We can't have you thinking you have any sort of control here." She whispered into the young girl's ear, caressing her breast through her shirt.

Weiss didn't know what to think anymore. Her mind raced. If her rapist wasn't a male, why were they raping her? The White Fang had no reason for it. They wouldn't want to associate their name with rape if there was no payoff. Who else could it be? A secret stalker that had admired her body through magazines? A kidnapper doing it for ransom, raping her for the fun of it? None of it made any sense to Weiss, and it was getting harder to think as the hand on her breast sped up and another one returned to cup her pussy.

"If you try anything like that again I'm leaving you naked and bound on a ship full of sailors."

The thought of being ravaged by them made Weiss's slit ache even more, but she knew that it would ruin her reputation, and probably her tight pussy too, irreversibly so.

Cinder drew it out this time, first just cupping the panties, feeling the pristine cunt twitching beneath her fingers. She started moving her entire hand slowly up and down, putting extra pressure on the small clit, causing more feverish twitching. She again pushed against the slick opening, this time through the panties. Weiss just gritted her teeth and tried not to move. Finally cinder slid the pantes away from her pussy, only being able to slide them a few inches before they were stopped by ropes.

Weiss's body begged for the finger to return, to stick itself inside of her and thrust until her mind was blotted out with pleasure. Instead she felt small puffs of hot air as Cinder stuck her head between the heiresses' legs, slowly extending her tongue out to taste the wetness dripping from the pussy in front of her. Licking up the entire length of Weiss's slit, she savored the taste. Weiss tasted distinctly different from herself. Cinder wondered if Kevin cared. She could worry about that later. For now she lightly flicked her tongue across the sensitive clit of the quivering girl in front of her. Weiss started to moan, the sound only mostly blocked by the gag. Cinder thrust her tongue as far into Weiss's pussy as it could extend, and started licking in every direction, thinking "So this is what it's like to be on the other end . . . I like it."

Cinder sped up, using one of her hands to rub Weiss's clit, the other down her own pants, working just as hard.

Weiss was about to cum, and she was moaning as loudly as she could into the gag, which was still effective at blocking out the majority of the sound. None of her team members woke up. As much as she didn't want to be taken by this woman, she didn't want her teammates to wake up and see her like this. See her enjoying this. It didn't matter anyway, there was nothing Weiss could do to wake them up.

Cinder was still eating Weiss out, and she opened her eyes, seeing the small tight hole in front of her and getting an idea. She removed her hand from her pants, feeling her pussy already starting to ache from the loss, and moved it into position. She applied a light pressure on the asshole, and before she could even start to put her finger in Weiss started to cum into her mouth. Cinder wasn't prepared and almost started to choke on it, quickly recovering and allowing it to pool in her mouth.

There were only a few short spurts, but the girl was quivering uncontrollably. Weiss went limp, her eyes closing. Cinder almost felt bad for the poor girl. This was obviously the most intense session she had experienced yet. Cinder would change that soon enough though. She quickly cleaned up the mess she had made, not wanting to leave any evidence. Without anything to go on there was no way she would be discovered. People ran away all the time, and no doubt this would be attributed to teenage angst or unreciprocated love. Honestly, Cinder didn't care. No one would find her, way out in the woods near a mountain still thought to contain a horrific monster.

Weiss must have fallen asleep, as she was still limp after Cinder was done cleaning. Cinder dragged her over to the window, carefully attaching the ropes restraining her to the rope Cinder had entered with. She wiggled the rope, sending a signal to Kevin that she was ready for him.

Up on the roof Kevin carefully grabbed hold of the rope and bit off the section tied around the chimney. He started flying, slowly lifting the huntress out the window and setting her on the ground before landing precariously on the ledge outside the open window. Cinder carefully climbed out onto his back, and he retrieved Weiss, beginning their flight back to camp.

Weiss dreamt of being tied up and ravaged by a group of faunus men. Her virginity taken and shattered, each using her for their own pleasure and passing her along. There was never a time when a cock wasn't in one of her holes. She dreamt this the entire flight back, and several hours more. After a particularly forceful male used her, he of them began eating her out.

As the faunus ate her out she slowly started to wake up. She tried to cling to the dream, but it was too late. The feeling was fading. Or rather, she expected it to. Instead, it was growing, and she felt something long and thin push itself into her. Her eyes flew open and she saw the small Grimm in front of her. She immediately recoiiled backwards, but only a couple inches away her head hit a post. Kevin took a step forward and resumed his eating. Weiss realised her arms hurt, and tilted her head up, seeing that her hands were tied to the post, unable to be lowered.

At first she was scared that Kevin was going to attack her. Every other Grimm would, with her in this vulnerable state. This thought process quickly died out as he continued licking, her entire mind filling with the pleasure of his tongue. It was moving around inside of her, setting of a reaction that caused Weiss to squeak, a small jet of cum being produced, and then lapped up by Kevin. She blushed, thinking the Dragon Grimm would stop now that she had cum.

He didn't, instead redoubling his efforts, beginning to retract and extend his tongue, fucking her as hard as he could with it. Weiss gasped, already starting to recover from her first orgasm. Weiss had never cum two times in a row before. Usually she didn't have time to even try. The few times she had tried just ended with her frustrated and tired. Today though, stopping wasn't up to her. She felt Kevin's tongue pause, noticing her hymen. He licked all the way around it, and the sensation was unlike anything Weiss had ever experienced. It was slightly painful, but she couldn't get enough. She ground her hips forward against him, needing more.

Kevin backed away. He wasn't sure what that was, but he needed assurance before continuing. He looked back at Cinder, She wasn't sure what he was hesitant about, but if her new guest had some sort of STD then all that work would be for Kevin to stay she walked up and unceremoniously shoved two fingers into the dripping pussy.

Weiss squirmed, feeling the fingers exploring her roughly. They weren't there to pleasure her. They were there for some other reason, and knowing that somehow made it so much better for Weiss. Cinder's fingers happened upon her hymen, and quickly brushed over it. Weiss almost came again, and if Cinder had remained inside her she certainly would have. Instead, Cinder stood back up, calling Kevin over. She positioned his cock directly over Weiss's pussy, just far enough away that she couldn't thrust up to meet it. She leaned her head next to Weiss and seductively whispered "You're a virgin, aren't you?" Weiss's cheeks turned red, but she nodded. "You're already a slut though. I can tell you need this." She grinned. "So I'm not going to let you have it. Consider this punishment for your little trick last night."

She called Kevin back, sitting nearby and watching Weiss's horrified expression as she tried to do something, anything to help relieve the pressure down below. She squirmed all over, attempting to find anything to rub against herself. There was nothing. She was powerless, unable even to relieve herself. Her pussy throbbed, aching for relief. The ground beneath her was starting to dampen with her fluids. Weiss began sobbing. She hung her head in shame, unable to cover her eyes due to her bindings. Her hips continued to slowly hump the air, even as she cried. She couldn't control it.

After five agonizing minutes Wess finally realised Cinder wasn't going to let her have this at all. She finally managed to calm her legs enough that they weren't shaking. Her pussy still cried out and was starting to get sore from the waiting. Weiss's sobbing slowed down and she curled up, arms still tied above her head, her pussy still making a puddle beneath her. Her quiet sobbing was interrupted by the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. She raised her head and saw Cinder being pounded from behind. She was only four feet away, staring straight at Weiss.

Weiss didn't know how to respond. Her mind didn't know how to respond that is. Her cunt knew exactly what it wanted though, and redoubled its dripping. Weiss was still curled up, but the sound of Kevin slamming himself all the way into Cinder over and over again, combined with the sight of her cute tits drooping down, jiggling with each thrust, caused Weiss to start moaning, tears still drying on her face and hating herself for enjoying the view.

Cinder commanded Kevin to stop. She had him lay on his back in front of Weiss, cock pointing towards the sky. Cinder smirked, lowering herself onto him, giving Weiss the best possible view. By this point Weiss's legs had returned to their trembling, falling away from her body to lay back down. Her pussy felt like any light touch would set it off. That touch wouldn't come from either of the two in front of her, and she couldn't do it herself. The situation was hopeless.

Cinder tried to keep her smirk as she finished impaling herself on the massive cock. It was a difficult task, and as soon as she started riding she had to give up. Kevin filled her cunt with his massive cock, and he wouldn't stand for the slow grind Cinder had planned, instead thrusting up into her, bringing her close much faster than expected. Feeling herself tensing up to cum she reached down and rubbed her clit as her pussy exploded in ecstasy. Her cum sprayed everywhere, landing on Kevin, adding the pool of Weiss's juices on the ground, and some of it landed on Weiss, who gasped at the sensation. It didn't quite bring her over the edge, though, and now her pussy was aching even more than before.

Her arms were aching as well, and she did her best to rise to her feet to relieve some of the pressure from arms. The were tied in such a way that she couldn't rest them by her side, but she could hang her elbows downward, just far enough to take the pressure off her upper arms. She sighed and leaned against the post. Upon her butt touching it, Weiss me a realization. She looked around furtively.. Cinder was cleaning off nearby, not paying attention. If she noticed, there was no telling what Weiss would have to endure.

Weiss had to take the risk. She was too far gone. Quickly squirming around she gingerly touched her slit against the smooth wooden structure. Her knees started to buckle and she used them to grip the pole, her orgasm already so close. With a few quick bucks Weiss began cumming uncontrollably. Her hips spasmed, grinding her quivering pussy against the pole, bringing more and more pleasure as she released. Falling to her knees she continued cumming, drenching her legs and the pole she was tied to. She only allowed herself a few seconds to recover before forcing her trembling legs to turn herself back around, hoping that Cinder hadn't turned back to her yet. Cidner was sitting cross legged, looking down as she washed herself. Weiss sighed, almost overjoyed that she wouldn't have to endure that again.

Cinder had been paying attention the whole time, cleaning herself but watching Weiss out of the corner of her eye.. She knew Weiss would eventually think of a way to get herself off, and Cinder was betting on sooner rather than later. The thought of confronting her and coming up with another punishment crossed her mind, but she realised that she had stopped rubbing to clean herself and had absentmindedly started rubbing to get off. She stopped, knowing that Weiss wouldn't be doing anything interesting for a while, and finished washing up. Weiss could have this one. They would continue her training tomorrow.

 **Up next: Weiss loses her virginity. Don't worry, everyone else will be joining us shortly.**


	5. Weiss's training continues

Weiss spent the rest of the day standing next to the pole, slowly coming to realize that she had no idea where she was. They had to be a considerable distance from Beacon, as she would be able to see such a prominent landmark. They were in some sort of clearing in a forest. There were large, rocky hills nearby, but there were scores of places around Vale like this.

As night approached Weiss wondered how she would fare. It was summer, but the nights were still chilly. She would have to try to sleep standing up so that her arms didn't ache in the morning, but that certainly wouldn't help maintain her body heat. She was starting to weep again as the sun set. Cinder approached her, and she cowered against the pole and crossed her legs. Even after four hours her pussy was still sensitive.

Noticing her crossing her legs, Cinder smirked, pressing her body up against Weiss's naked one, the fabric of her dress rubbing against Weiss's nipples. Even through the fabric Weiss could feel that Cinder didn't have on a bra. "My plan was to come out here and loosen your restraints, but seeing as how you're still reluctant about this," Cinder forced her hand between Weiss's crossed legs, eliciting a quick gasp from her, "I think I'm going to make you work for it."She started working her hand back and forth in the slit, feeling the pussy's redness from earlier. Weiss squeezed her eyes shut, clamping her legs down harder on the hand.

"Now now, we can't be doing that." Cinder said as she removed her hand, requiring great force to do so. She lifted her knee, wedging it between Weiss's legs, rubbing against her pussy. Weiss's cum had dried onto her legs, and as Cinder force her leg in she felt some of it flaking off. The cum that had dried on her pussy was too thick to be rubbed away though, and Cinder decided it was getting in the way.

She forced Weiss's legs apart, holding them in place with her feet, and started kissing Weiss to distract her. Weiss tried to move her head back, but it was pointless. She had nowhere to go. Cinder kissed her, forcing her tongue into Weiss's tightly pursed lips. As she did, her hand reached down and took a hold of a loose part of the dried on cum. She broke off the kiss, Weiss looking dazed and ashamed. Smirking, Cinder slowly began peeling the dried cum off. It was all coming in one sheet, but it wasn't coming easily. It had dried into every pore, around every short hair follicle sticking out. It almost felt like someone was peeling the skin off of her pussy, and Weiss's legs started to lose their power as Cinder finished removing it, exposing a pussy that was now so raw it would feel every little thing she did to it.

But for now she would do nothing to it. She hadn't let Kevin cum earlier, in fact he hadn't cum any time since she started training him for this mission. He was walking around with a raging boner all day, and whenever he tried to get Cinder to help him with it she brought him right next to the edge, only to stop and let him lose the sensation. She called him over, pointing to Weiss's red cunt. He started lapping eagerly, his coarse tongue rubbing Weiss in all the right ways. He didn't stick it in, instead letting her increasing wetness run out into his mouth.

After only a few seconds of this her legs stopped functioning, and she almost landed right on the dragon's head. Kevin backed out in time, but when he re-approached cinder stopped him. She leaned down and embraced Weiss, standing her back up. Before letting go she brought her leg back up in between Weiss's and held her up by her pussy. She started rhythmically moving her leg back and forth, feeling it start to get moist. Never stopping she leaned in, rubbing her breasts against Weiss's again and going for a longer kiss. Weiss didn't resist, nor did she actively participate. The feeling between her legs was too strong to think around. She started to moan, directly into Cinder's mouth. Cinder broke off the kiss, wanting to hear what she was doing to the girl. "You're an even bigger slut than I thought."

Cinder reached around Weiss and untied her hands from the pole, still leaving them tied together like handcuffs, and removed her leg, laying Weiss down. Weiss's pussy cried out, needing to feel Cinder's leg again. Cinder just stood there, hand on Kevin, who was whimpering with desire.

Weiss started moving her hands toward her crotch and Cinder quickly bent down, delivering an unbridled slap straight to her most sensitive area. Weiss cried out, startling some nearby birds into taking off. Her hands instinctively moved to protect her face, even as a small spurt of cum shot out between Cinder's fingers. As Cinder removed her hand she saw a bright red hand-shaped mark appearing on the soaking pussy. "Pleasuring yourself is a privilege. A privilege you haven't earned yet."

Weiss slowly nodded, her mind despairing at the concept of another torturous session she would have to end with the pole again.

Almost as if sensing her thoughts Cinder leaned down next to her. "And that includes using my post."

Weiss blanched, thinking "The daylight is never going to come. And I'm going to be in the same situation."

But her fears were alleviated when Cinder kept talking.

"You didn't know the rules the first time, so I'll let you off with a warning, but if I catch you cumming without my permission from now on, you won't get off for a week."

She called Kevin over and slowly guided him to the virgin pussy. Until last night, the only thing Weiss had felt in there was her own fingers, and never more than two. Cinder grabbed hold of Kevin's erection and slid it up and down Weiss's slit, parting the folds just slightly. She put a hand on Kevin's back and slowly moved him forwards, his dick sliding into the tight pussy with effort. It was soaking wet and Weiss couldn't possibly want it more, but still the cock still stretched her further than she knew was possible. She was already starting to moan by the time it reached her hymen. Kevin paused at it, but he knew what to do. Weiss didn't even realise she was about to lose her virginity to a Grimm until he forced his way through, a small trickle of blood joining the rest of the juices. Feeling a stabbing pain, the realisation of what was happening hit her. Her first time was being raped by a miniature dragon, and she cried out, partially because of disgust and partially because of the pain caused by his rough thrust.

The pain was quickly silenced by pleasure though, and Kevin came to rest all the way inside her. His movements were slow: by now even Cinder's ass wasn't this tight. He slowly started working his way out and back in, picking up speed. Cinder knelt down and began lightly blowing on her clit. Weiss's face lost all expression and she started to drool, her mind completely overtaken by the sensation.

Kevin's thrusting was starting to speed up, becoming more erratic. Weiss felt her own pleasure building and started to grind her hips against Kevin's. She felt like her pussy was going to explode with all the pleasure, but she regained her thoughts just enough to remember Cinder's words.

"P-p-pper-permissiaaAAAHH" Weiss tried to stammer out, Kevin's pounding thrusts keeping her from completing even that one word.

"C-can I c-cum ple-OOOHH please?" Weiss closed her eyes, trying to keep herself from spraying Kevin with her fluids before she was granted permission. Cinder just smirked and pulled Kevin back, his cock throbbing with lust as it was pulled out. Weiss's eyes flew back open and she reached her hands out for him. "no" she quietly whispered. "I need this. Please."

"Louder."

"I need this."

"Louder."

"I need this!"

"I don't think that will do. How am I supposed to know what it is you need."

"PLEASE FUCK ME UNTIL I CUM! I NEED TO FEEL HIS COCK INSIDE ME!" Weiss shouted as loud as she could, not caring what she was saying in her lust.

Cinder called Kevin over again, and as he re-entered Weiss started moaning and ground herself up against him. Her legs started shaking and she was about to squirt when Cinder spoke up again.

"I still didn't say you could cum yet."

Weiss's face turned from one of pleasure to one of horror. There was no way she could stop herself now. She started sobbing as her legs tensed up and she lifted herself all the way up onto Kevin's cock. She felt him right against her womb, so deep inside that Cinder could see a bulge from the outside. Her pussy tightened around his erection, and he felt her squirt against it, repeatedly. The added pressure of her convulsions on top of an already tight cunt caused Kevin to start cumming as well, shooting it directly into Weiss's womb. Her womb wasn't big enough to hold four days worth of cum, and soon his cum combined with hers as it shot out beneath his cock. He pulled out, Weiss still bucking, her orgasm not done yet.

Cinder hadn't idly watched as Kevin took the girl's virginity, instead spending her time with an old friend. She roughly thrust the silicone cock in and out of herself, knowing exactly what rhythm to take to finish at around the same time. When Kevin pulled out of the still-cumming Weiss, Cinder jumped forwards. She quickly started rubbing both of their clits, bringing even more cum shooting out of Weiss's sopping pussy. She tried to catch it with her mouth, but most of it landed on the rest of her face. Burying herself in the newly vacated pussy she licked up as much cum as she could find, Weiss still erratically squirting jets into her mouth and lifting her crotch against Cinder's face. The hand Cinder had under her dress stopped rubbing and started sliding the large dildo in and out of her cunt, which was so wet that her fluids were running down her legs..

After she felt the cum finally stop flowing out of Weiss's pussy Cinder came up, breathing deeply. Her own pussy was shaking too, having came from the combined scents and tastes of her lover and her new pet. She heard a low muttering sound coming from Weiss and leaned close. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't punish me. I can't take it. Please oh please I'm begging you." Weiss's eyes were closed and her voice was so low that Cinder was certain that Weiss didn't expect her to hear her pleading.

Cinder lay next to her and roughly grabbed her breast. Weiss jumped, surprised. "It's okay. You did good this time." Cinder brought her hand out from under her dress and shoved two fingers, coated in her cum, into the mouth of the huntress. Weiss was surprised, but she licked them clean, not caring that she didn't want to enjoy the taste but was loving it anyways. "As long as you can keep doing this, you won't be punished." They fell asleep laying next to each other, both of their pussies still wet and slimy.

Weiss woke up shivering from the cold night. She hadn't had anything to protect herself from the elements, and with her pussy and thighs soaked in her own cum that area was even colder. At least it would have been, had she not awoken to the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. And the feeling of being filled again. Her pussy was already aching and soaked. He must have been going for a while, judging by how wet she was. She opened her eyes to see Kevin ramming her as expected, but off to the side was Cinder, three fingers in her pussy and two jammed in her ass. She was staring intently as Kevin sped up. Weiss didn't have very much time to look around though, her pussy already feeling raw, shaking as Kevin pumped his thick sperm inside of it. She screamed out and almost came herself, biting her lip and barely holding it in. She was determined not to get that week of torture.

Cinder frowned, slowly pulling her fingers out. She was still ready to go, but without something to watch it was too hard to bother. Resigning herself to wait for Kevin to recover she laid back, sighing. She jumped a little when a small tongue tentatively tasted her pussy. Sitting back up, she smiled. Her new pet was already starting to get the idea.

Weiss was reluctant. She didn't really want to do this, but she would do anything not to get that punishment. The sticky viscous fluids were surprisingly good tasting, and Weiss licked up and down, feeling a jolt whenever she passed over the clit. Just licking it wasn't going to do the job, though, and after a minute Cinder got impatient and grabbed Weiss's head, shoving it forward as her tongue passed over the opening again. Weiss tried to shout in surprise, but he head was buried in Cinder's folds and it only served to excite the already shaking pussy more. Weiss started licking upwards rhythmically, pulling in Cinder's juices in the same way a dog drinks. She was passing over the G-spot every time and Cinder's pussy began really flowing. Weiss sped up, trying to get this over with quickly.

But Cinder pulled her head off, looking wistfully at the fluids coating the area around Weiss's mouth. She pulled her in for a kiss, tasting her own juices. This time Weiss kissed back, their tongues battling for control. Cinder knew she let her win on purpose, but that was ok. She broke off the kiss, and pointed Weiss at the real reason she stopped her. Kevin was hard again. Cinder decided this was a perfect time to teach her new pet the proper way to help. She had Kevin roll over, exposing his cock to them. It was just starting to harden, and Weiss knelt in front of it, with Cinder next to her. "There's no use in being shy now. You can be as slutty as you want."

Weiss gulped and slowly leaned forward. She brought her tied hands towards it and gently gripped it, feeling it's warmth begin to grow. Cinder pushed her head forward slightly, encouraging her to start licking. Wrapping her bound hands around in she began to pump up and down, at the same time enveloping the tip in her mouth. Her tongue flicked around the head, feeling it harden and fill with blood. Or whatever it was that ran through Grimm veins. Her hands started to move faster and she felt him stop growing, having reached his full size. Cinder carefully removed Weiss's hands. Weiss slowly began bobbing her head up and down, working her way down the shaft.

Cinder was gently rubbing herself, and she couldn't stand how slow the girl was going. She grabbed her head and forced it further down the cock, hearing the little slut gag. Cinder pulled her back up by her hair, letting her gag and take a few deep breaths before shoving her back down as far down as she could. Weiss was expecting it this time. She still couldn't control her gag reflex, but she did her best to dampen it as she felt her throat being filled with the massive dick. She had taken a deep breath, and Cinder held her head down down, bobbing it up and down slightly, until her chest started convulsing for air. Cinder threw Weiss backwards, letting her fall to the ground gasping for air. Getting Kevin up, she turned towards Weiss, who was laying there raggedly trying to regain her breath. Cinder started eating her out, but not before telling her "You don't cum until I do." Weiss barely managed to nod, trying to rip more air into her lungs.

Cinder spread her cheeks for Kevin, letting him choose which hole he wanted. He choose the tighter of the two and Cinder smiled into the pussy she was eating. One of her hands started working on her own dripping pussy and she used the other to carefully caress the area around Weiss's. Still licking, she put two fingers into the cunt, feeling Weiss start to tense up. Cinder started rubbing Weiss's G-spot, causing her to cry out, using up what little breath she had managed to regain. Cinder smiled: at this rate there was no way Weiss would outlast her. Kevin began to thrust harder, forcing Cinder's face back into the tight slit she was pleasuring.

Weiss closed her eyes and tried to focus on something else. She tried to think of her father, what he would think of this. The thought of having an audience didn't help though, instead making her pussy quiver even more. Cinder stuck a third finger in, and Weiss began to shake uncontrollably, trying her best to keep herself from cumming. Cinder was paying so much attention to her that she didn't even notice her own orgasm building up until Weiss started repeating "No. no. no. no. no. no." quietly, her pussy starting to tense up around Cinder's fingers. Cinder smirked, knowing she would enjoy giving Weiss her punishment.

But before Weiss started cumming Kevin shot his load inside of Cinder's ass. The pleasure had built up more than she realized, and her pussy started pumping out fluids just before Weiss started to drench her face with fluids of her own. All three of them held their breaths at the same time, the air going quiet for a few seconds as their fluids simultaneously flowed out. All three of them collapsed in shaking, sweaty pile on top of Weiss, who thought she was the first to start cumming, rather than the last. She was crying, quietly blurting out "I'm so sorry. I tried to stop myself. I can get better. I'll " She was silenced by Cinder shoving her juices into her mouth for the second time. "This is your second reminder. Pay attention next time." Weiss's heart felt like it would explode out of her chest with the relief that accompanied hearing that.

After a few minutes of all three of them laying there, breathing heavily, Kevin rolled off, his attention grabbed by a scent. He followed it into the forest, leaving Cinder and Weiss still laying on each other. Cinder wiped the tears from Weiss's face. "Do you think you're ready to earn the right to cum freely?"

Weiss's heart started beating faster at the thought, and nodded enthusiastically, not even questioning what she would need to do or realizing that whatever it was, her sensitive state was probably not going to be helpful. Cinder climbed off of her and stood her up, grabbing the ropes binding her hands, leading her over to a nearby creek to clean up. She washed herself and then Weiss, cleaning off both the fresh cum and all of it that was dried on. Weiss could still hear her heart beating as Cinder led her into the tent. Sitting inside was Weiss's outfit. "I managed to snag this last night. In between the times that me and Kevin were fucking you, that is."

That explained why her pussy had been so receptive that morning. Weiss gulped. "What do you want me to do?" She asked tentatively. Cinder simply grabbed the combat skirt, motioning for her to step into it. Cinder pulled it all the way up and told Weiss to stay there and face away from the entrance. She was only outside for thirty seconds or so and then Weiss felt a hand slipping underneath her skirt. It was gripping something..

Cinder rubbed the rubber cock along Weiss's slit, unable to see it underneath the cute skirt, but feeling the dildo starting to slide back and forth easier. She slowly inserted it into Weiss, who let out a small moan, closing her eyes. Once it was all the way in, Cinder told her to close her legs. She obliged, and Cinder removed her hand from the dildo, letting Weiss keep it in herself.

"You will follow me for the rest of the day. If you let it fall out you're mine again. If you fall behind you're mine again. If you use your hands to keep it in you're mine. When I'm sitting or lying down you can do whatever you want with it, provided you don't take it out. Cum as many times as you want, but if any of it gets on the skirt I have an extra test planned. The day ends when sunset is done."

The first hour and a half was fairly easy. Cinder mostly did menial tasks around the campsite, and Weiss resisted using the dildo when they paused, though the pressure was starting to get to her, and occasionally she had to clench her legs together to half its downward slip and push it a little higher. They stopped to eat lunch. Weiss was starting to be glad that she overslept. The next few hours were not so easy. Cinder had decided to gather some spare wood, planning to build Weiss an enclosure. Stumbling through the woods with no top on wasn't an enticing prospect, but with the added task of keeping the smooth dildo inside of her sopping pussy Weiss was finding it hard to keep up.

Cinder wasn't stopping for her either, though she occasionally slowed down when Weiss had to readjust. She didn't want to really try pushing her luck until the final hours. Cinder followed a crude path through the woods, and as soon as she retrieved an armful of useful wood she would immediately turn around, leaving Weiss no time to reposition the rubber cock. By the third trip Cinder could see a few inches of it hanging down, starting to peek out from underneath the lacy combat skirt, Weiss unable to slip it back into herself and also keep up with Cinder's pace. Cinder decided it was a good time for a quick rest, leaning against a tree.

Weiss started to reach down, but quickly stopped when Cinder reminded her that the rules were she could only use her hands when she was sitting or lying down. Weiss moved her hands away and rocked back and forth, leveraging the dildo against her legs, managing to wriggle the dildo all the way back into position. But the erratic motion had rubbed the pseudo-cock against her insides, and she moaned involuntarily, rubbing one of her breasts with her hand. She knew she would have even more trouble keeping it in now, but Cinder resumed walking, and Weiss obediently followed.

On the way back Cinder watched her carefully, and saw the dildo starting to slide out again. The little slut just couldn't keep herself under control. Stepping over a large log, the dildo slid almost halfway out and Weiss fell to the ground on her knees, trying to keep it from slipping any further. Thinking quickly she rammed her ass backwards into the offending log. The sudden sensation was too much, and Weiss cried out, cumming a little on the dildo but not enough for it to leak out onto the skirt. She looked up to see Cinder, walking away slower than usual, but walking away nonetheless. Weiss scrambled forward, not bothering to try to stand. Her knees were too weak, and wasting the time trying to stand could get her disqualified. She spent the rest of the trip home on her hands and knees, following Cinder like she was pretending to be her pet dog.

When she got back to the camp Cinder dropped her armful of wood on the growing pile and sat down. Weiss immediately laid on her back and moved her skirt out of the way. She grabbed hold of the dildo and pumped vigorously, bringing her overwhelming pleasure. She started bucking her hips toward it, ramming it in again and again at the same time. Her mind was emptying and she started shaking. Cinder smiled and stood up. "No more touching. Push it back in and let's go,."

Weiss froze. She was so close. Her eyes pleaded with Cinder, but Cinder was enjoying this, a lot. Weiss closed her eyes and slowly pushed it back in, her entire body shaking violently. As cinder walked toward the tent Weiss began crawling after her, barely able to keep herself from falling. Cinder stopped in front of the tent and Weiss collapsed next to her, shaking in the grass. This was the girl that Cinder wanted to see. This girl would do anything she asked just to get that sweet release.

Cinder decided she wanted to be the one to give it to her and bent down, grabbing the dildo and sliding it most of the way out. The girl moaned loudly as Cinder slowly took the dildo out of her, her slick juices connecting its shaft to the edge of her pussy. Cinder didn't quite remove it all the way. After all, part of the deal was that it stay in the whole day, She licked along the length of it, savoring the taste of the young slut, then slid it back in.. She rolled Weiss over, meeting no resistance. Weiss had her eyes closed and her legs were spasming upwards.

Cinder Kneeled in front of her, lifting the delicate ass up to her face. She licked up the juices flowing out and began running her tongue over the cute little bundle of nerve endings above Weiss's bucking pussy. It didn't take long for weiss to stop her erratic movement, her entire body tensing as she started drenching Cinder's face and shoulders with her cum. Cinder didn't let up until Weiss stopped tensing, even after she had stopped cumming. Her force had started to dislodge the dildo, and cinder casually slid it back in to it's full depth.

Cinder had been wearing a white top, and it was so thoroughly drenched that Weiss could see the nipples underneath sticking to the wet cloth. Cinder told her to stay there while she washed and changed. By the time Cinder was done Weiss had stopped shaking and started to breathe more normally. "Come on, the day isn't nearly over yet."

Weiss stood up, following Cinder once more. Cinder prepared a basic meal of local berries and wildlife, and when they sat down in the grass to eat she sat only a few feet away from Weiss. Weiss was pretty hungry from all her . . . exercise and was wolfing down the food. Cinder wasn't very hungry though, and set her plate aside after only a few bites.

Cinder waited until Weiss had finished and set her plate aside, sighing contentedly and laying back. Then she extended her foot, rubbing her sock against the exposed clit. Weiss shot back up surprised. Cinder retracted her foot. Her job was done. Weiss stared at her, but her pussy had already gotten the message and was starting to drip. Cinder was watching her intently, slowly rubbing her own wet slit. The thought of cinder getting off to her masturbation set Weiss off again and she couldn't keep her hands off the dildo.

This time she went slower, more methodically. She lifter her ass, giving Cinder a better view. Wrapping a hand around her leg, she began rubbing her clit. With the other hand she rubbed one of her stiff tits, occasionally pinching it. There was no denying it anymore. She was an exhibitionist. She felt her heart beat faster as she started to moan, hearing Cinder's breathing quicken. She moved her hand from her clit to the massive rubber dick, She slowly pulled it out, leaving only the head inside of her. She took a deep breath and shoved it all the way back in in one quick motion.

Her breathing hitched and her pussy ground against her hand, but she pulled it back out, thrusting it in again, harder this time. She started speeding up, being careful not to take it all the way out. She heard a low moaning and then a quick yelp and looked towards Cinder, pausing. Cinder had two fingers in her cunt and was fucking them wildly, moving her hips rather than the fingers. She was obviously cumming, and Weiss only had to thrust twice more before the sight of Cinder's twitching cunt started her gushing. Her ass dropped to the ground and she laid her head back, but never slowed her pumping, pushing out more cum with every deep thrust. The pleasure filled her mind and she thought about nothing else.

There was something that Cinder was thinking about though. Something that helped her wet the ground in front of her. Something that Weiss was doing. Or rather, something she wasn't doing. She hadn't mover her skirt. It was getting absolutely drenched in cum. Cinder smiled and finished squirting, already thinking of the enjoyment she would get from her plan.

Cinder went easy on her for the rest of the day. No way was she going to miss out on the one last trial she had. As soon as the sun finished setting, Weiss wobbled into the tent and fell to her knees, letting the dildo slip out of her pussy, hitting the ground with a wet slap. After having it in for half the day, Weiss's usually tight vagina didn't close itself, and a light breeze of air brought a new sensation. Her pussy was so wet that even the small gust felt like someone had stuck an icicle in her, and the unexpectedness of it started her shaking again. She quickly thrust her hand under the skirt and replaced the dildo, slamming it all the way up and pulling it all the way back out repeatedly. In her current state it didn't take long for her to cum once more, forcing herself to pull the dildo out and let her pussy close itself. She rubbed it along the outside of her folds as she came, deriving what pleasure she could from it.

Cinder walked in several minutes later, seeing Weiss lying face down on the bare ground. She looked so happy. So . . . content. "Alright, time to clean up. I think you've earned it."

Weiss made the journey to the creek on her hands and knees. Whenever a clump of grass would brush up against her pussy she would wince, the light pressure creating a very localized spot of feeling. Cinder cleaned Weiss again, being extra careful around her sensitive pussy. She had Weiss follow her back to the tent. Cinder went in and picked up the skirt. Bringing it outside she told Weiss there was one part of her deal yet to be completed. She opened the skirt, showing the large wet spot on the inside. "Do you remember our deal?" Weiss nodded "So you know there's one more thing you have to do before you've held up your end?" Weiss nodded again. Her eyes were starting to tear up out of fear, and her heart was racing. "Since you've ruined my perfectly good skirt, I think you owe me repayment." Weiss nodded once more. "You're going to make me cum as many times as you did today. Until then you do you don't get to cum at all."

Weiss quickly thought back, counting.

How am I gonna make her cum FIVE times?

Not by standing around, that's for sure. She kneeled down quickly and buried her face in Cinder's pussy before she could react, shoving her tongue in and licking like Cinder was a popsicle melting in the summer sun. Cinder had been getting hot thinking about the ways Weiss would have to pleasure her, and her pussy was quickly overwhelmed by Weiss's barrage. A few small squirts of cum came out, mostly landing in Weiss's mouth, some spraying over the rest of her face. Weiss didn't swallow yet, instead coming up and kissing Cinder, giving her a taste of her own cum.

As she did, she brought a hand down to surprise Cinder again. Sliding her fingers into the pussy still jerking from the aftershocks, Weiss started pumping, fast. Cinder didn't have time to come down, the thrusting immediately clouding her thoughts again and Weiss lifted her leg, allowing easier access for her hand. She added a third finger, and Cinder started moaning loudly. Her pussy started tightening, but Weiss pulled her hand out, quickly ducking into the tent. "YOU GET BACK OUT HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL TEAR YOUR ASSHOLE IN TWO!" Cinder screamed, her voice cracking from her pleasure.

Weiss re-emerged in a second, holding the dildo still dripping with her cum. She shoved it in the waiting pussy. Cinder closed her eyes, and as Weiss pumped the rubber dick in and out she reached a hand down behind herself, slipping a finger into her ass. Her legs started feeling weak and she fell to her knees. Weiss kneeled with her, never releasing her grip on the base of the cock she was sliding in and out. She leaned forward for another long kiss. She's already coming on to me, thought Cinder, That, or she's just such a slut she doesn't care. Cinder started spasming again, her second orgasm coming only minutes after her first. Weiss's hand was rapidly getting covered with fluid, but even after Cinder collapsed on her back she never stopped fucking her with the dildo.

Cinder reached down and forced the hand away from her pussy, taking the dildo out with it. "You've already gotten two." She panted out, knowing she was feeling too weak to stop her if she tried. Weiss knew that would be a bad idea though, and retracted her hand.

Cinder kept her away as she recovered, and she was contemplating letting her start again when Kevin landed in front of her so hard he almost lost his footing, stumbling forward a few steps. He was obviously panicking, and Cinder grabbed her bow quickly, She threw the saddle on Kevin as fast as she could and they took off, leaving Weiss standing there alone. She thought about running, but she knew could go for miles without crossing so much as a cart path. And Kevin would have no problem tracking her down. She resigned herself to waiting for their return.

Kevin flew Cinder a couple miles away and landed on a tree branch. Beneath them were three girls, huntresses in training by the looks of them. They were following a corgi, heading straight for the campsite. She heard a short snippet of their conversations.

The one in red started talking: "I still don't get why she would run away like that. And why would she come all the way out here, doesn't she have anyone to stay with?"

"Ruby, we don't know any more than you do. We'll just have to ask once we find her" said Yang

Cinder smiled. They hadn't noticed her, and she still had a few minutes to prepare for them. She returned to camp and quickly set up a trap. Weiss didn't bother her, seeing how busy she was. Cinder told her to wait in the tent and sat down to watch the direction the girls were coming from.

As they stepped out cautiously into the clearing the dog bounded forward, heading right for the pole that Weiss had been tied to the day before. The girls were paying too much attention to the campsite and not enough to their feet, and all three of them walked into the rope at the same time. Crescent Rose and Gambol Shroud both dropped to the ground as the three of them were hoisted into the air. Blake tried to twist around to untie her feet, Ruby just tried to keep her combat skirt from falling down and exposing her panties. Yang would have shot the rope without hesitation, but with her ample breasts flopping towards her face she couldn't see where she was aiming.

Cinder rushed over, apologizing profusely. She said that not many people venture this way, and she had set the traps up for grimm. She went to cut them down, carefully lowering them to the ground. The bonds around their legs didn't loosen though, and the first thing Cinder did was to drop a lasso around Yang, Cinching it tight and trapping her arms at her sides. The other two were confused for a second, but started trying to fight as soon as they realised what was going on. However, without their weapons they couldn't fight well enough to stop her from binding their hands as well. Once they were all tied up, she gagged them, to stop their incessant complaining. "Don't worry. You've made it. You found your teammate. And now you're going to join her."

After tying them to the pole Cinder retrieved Weiss, telling her that she had decided to relent. Now Weiss would only have to make her cum one more time. Weiss lit up with that and eagerly followed her outside, already putting her hands all over Cinder. She stepped out of the tent naked, her hand rubbing Cinder's pussy.

Her teammates were all there, staring at her, wide eyed.

She froze.

Cinder leaned in.

"I didn't say you could stop."


End file.
